As You Wish
by Casemsosea
Summary: A small 3 parter, on Ash and Mlin's feelings before, during and after their meeting a year after D.O.D
1. Beginning

**As You Wish**

Summery: A small 3 parter, on Ash and Mlin's feelings before, during and after their meeting a year after D.O.D

Disclaimer: I own nightworld, really, I do. Oh, hello Mr. Man-In-The-White-Coat, are we gonna play Hide And Seek again? (I do hope every one has figured out I'm being sarcastic.)

A.A.N. This is an author author note (sorta like a P.P.S). All say a giant thank-you and give appreciation cookies to EnigmaticNightAngel who kindly pointed out some typos to me. I have been through, and thanks to her brilliant grammar skills, hopefully this story flows a lot better now.

**Chapter 1**

One week, in one week it would be exactly a year since she'd sent him away. Just one week and her ash-blonde knight would return with his slain dragons. If he returned at all. Something could have happen after all. He could have found a new girl, a new vampire, a new love. He could have found dragons to hard to kill and just given up, turn back to old familiar ways, so many could haves. But she could think like that, if she did her heart would break. A small sigh escaped her lips; soon all her waiting would be over.

XOXOXOXO

He looked at his watch, 6 days, 5 hours and 27 minutes till he could see her again. Hold her in his arms, tell her he loved her and would never leave. Show her he had changed, was trying so so hard to get better, that he had banished the dark side from his mind and his soul. And all because of her. Because he would never be able to cope if he saw in her eyes what he had seen in so many others, fear. He looked at his watch again and sighed, 6 days, 5 hours and 25 minutes, oh why was time going so slow?

2BC


	2. During

**As You Wish**

**Chapter 2**

She was the sun, he decided. Even though the silver moon had long been risen the sky. She shone like hope itself. His wish, his salvation. She had saved him when he considered himself unsalvageable. Pulled him from an un-conquerable sea. And now … she sat above him, like a golden goddess. On her hill, their hill. He could see the glittering trails of tears meandering down her wraith-like cheeks. Did she have so little faith in him? Yet in just two minutes (even less if he ran) she would be by his side, and he would be complete.

XOXOXOXOX

He wasn't here. He had promised, yet he hadn't come. One year, she had waited, one long, painful year. She had put on a mask and hidden in a cage. As far away from the world as she could get. Kept her hopes up with dreams and fantasies, until her whole life rested on one day and one man. But he hadn't come. What was she to do now? She had tasted heaven, and now it had been dragged away by a shining knight. One who had vowed himself to her, yet shattered her heart. She laid her head in her heads and wept for her fractured life. Then hands came from behind her, snaking around her waist and she was whole

* * *

2BC


	3. After

**As You Wish**

**Chapter 3 **

He looked down. His life lay in his arms. His heart and joy. And because she was smiling, he was happy. Contentment flowed in his veins. He looked at the sky, saw the stars, and understood. He finally comprehended his place in life. All the running and the posing. It was just that. An act that hid a scared little boy. He had ultimately realised that he was no 'bad boy', who played girls like cards. Instead he was a star, part of a binary pair. He at last deserved to be where he was. By the side of his lady.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

She smiled. He had almost left her. But he was back and he was safe. Leaning back onto his chest, feeling his heart beat. It reminded her that he was there, not just another dream. Because in her fantasies his body had never been this solid, his scent had never been this strong. Wood and blood, interlinking in a heady mix. It made her turn her head to catch some more. To reassure herself that this was reality. She loved him, that much was certain. And who knew what would happen next? What ever it was, it would be enough. So long as he was by her side, she was in bliss.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Kiss me." She whispered. He looked down and smiled.

"As you wish."

And they were home.

* * *

A.N. So that's As You Wish. Finished. Finally. A huge thank you to the people who reviewed (especially if I don't know you) So thanks to:

EnigmaticNightAngel  
soulmated

She.Who.Knows  
And Lalenna

And and special thanks to my friends who beta'd this for my :

xxladyjanegreyxx (who is on and Claz (who aren't)

Please, don't stop reviewing just because I've finished lol, your comments are ALWAYS welcome.

See ya,

Casemsosea


End file.
